Gracie Ancelotti
Gracie Ancelotti is a fictional character of the Grand Theft Auto series who appeared as a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV and a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. She also served fictitiously as the tritagonist of the epic crime story Liberty: The Criminal Mastermind. Biography 'EARKY LIFE' Gracie was born to the Ancelotti family in 1977. Gracie tells Niko Bellic during his test drive of her Feltzer that: she was close to her father, but avoided his mafia friends. Giovanni also seems permissive of her party-girl behavior, as she is spoiled by him and she has freedom to date and go home with any man she pleases. In 2003, she was arrested for being in possession of Cocaine. During or after 2003, her father bought her a pink Feltzer and she befriended Gay Tony, who granted her a membership to Maisonette 9 as she had failed to get in before. The LCPD believe her not to be involved in running the family, however they were suspicious of her friendship with Tony. On one occasion, Gracie is seen with Tony, Evan Moss and Rocco Pelosi taking substantial amounts of cocaine. When Luis takes Tony to deal with some business, Gracie calls him a buzz-killer. 'EVENTS OF GTA IV AND THE BALLAD OF GAY TONY' Kidnapping In 2007, she was arrested for driving while intoxicated, which prompted her to sell the pink Feltzer within the year. The following year, Niko Bellic kidnapped Gracie on orders of Gerry McReary - the head of the Irish mob '-' whereupon his brother Packie and his friend Gordon Sergant held her hostage to extort Giovanni Ancelotti. Later, they discover that Gay Tony has the missing diamonds, and decide to exchange her for them instead. It was unclear as to why Gerry masterminded the kidnapping as he will not get the money for the diamonds, although it could be hinted that he orchestrated this on behalf of the Pegorino Family - who were at war against the Ancelotti Family in the course of the events';' indeed, the Pegorino capo Ray Boccino soon discovered this and contracted Niko to learn more of the plot. Giovanni didn't believe them at first, thinking Gracie was at a man's house on a date, until they sent him a picture of her tied up and gagged in a chair. Giovanni then told Gay Tony and his bodyguard and Luis Lopez to follow Packie around Liberty City in order to find out where Gracie was being held. After Gracie was moved to a new location, Giovanni agreed to surrender the diamonds. Once again, he sent Tony and Luis to do the trade with Niko and Packie. Despite the deal being ambushed by Russian crime lord Ray Bulgarin, whom Giovanni had been forging a partnership with during this time, Gracie was returned to safety as she fled the scene with Luis and Tony while both Niko and Packie were left to successfully dispatch of Bulgarin's goons. After several days had passed, Niko encounters her again as she can be seen standing in front of her house. She instantly freaks out when she notices Niko walking in front of her out and, although Niko tries to assuage her suspicions by pretending to not know her, and promptly sends her personal henchman to attack him';' the guards include Anthony, Benny, Mark, Sal, and Tony. However, Niko manages to kill the five in a gunfight. 'EVENTS OF LIBERTY: THE CRIMINAL MASTERMIND' TO BE ADDED! Personality TO BE ADDED! Trivia TO BE ADDED! Category:CONH Characters